


In a Month

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Joanna calls Sam to tell him something VERY important. Joanna/Sam and a little bit of Daniel/Carol.





	

Sam sat on the couch, watching Titanic with Daniel. It was the day after the concert—and the day after Joanna had kissed him on the cheek—and he needed some Kate and Leo to get him through the tiny heartbreak of not seeing her.

“Dad?” Sam asked.

Sam had thought of Daniel as his dad for a few days now, it just took him a while to actually say the words. Daniel had been there for years, and now he was a single (step) parent, not knowing anything really about raising a kid by himself. He cared about him more than anyone he ever knew (besides his mum).

“Yeah, son?” Daniel replied as Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet were hiding in the boiler room of the Titanic.

“I like—“ Sam said, but was cut off by the phone ringing.

“Hold that thought.” Daniel got up and answered the telephone. “Brodie residence, Daniel speaking.” Daniel looked at Sam and smiled. “One second.”

Sam was confused when Daniel handed him the phone.

“Me?” Sam mouthed.

“You,” Daniel mouthed back.

“Hello?”

“Sam? It’s Joanna,” Joanna said, making Sam’s heart stop. He looked to Daniel. “Sam?”

“Here, sorry,” Sam apologized. “It’s nice to hear from you.”

“You too. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I’m not gone for good. I’m coming back in a month.”

“That’s—that’s great!”

“I know.” She sounded like she was blushing. “Um, I just wanted to tell you that.”

“Me and my dad will meet you at the airport,” Sam informed his classmate/love of his life.

“I’d very much like that,” Joanna replied. It was silent for a moment. “Uh, my mom’s telling me to come to dinner, but I’ll see you at the airport.”

“Yeah. Bye, Joanna.”

“Bye, Sam.”

Sam hung up and put the receiver back in the cradle.

“So, we’re going to pick up your girl at the airport soon?” Daniel inquired, making Sam turn around, completely forgetting Daniel was there.

“If that’s okay with you, Dad,” Sam said.

“Perfectly okay with me. Come on, Leo and Kate are waiting for us.” Sam cuddled up next to Daniel. “She’s a very lucky girl.”

“Carol will be a very lucky girl when you say you like her,” Sam teased.

“Soon, buddy, soon.”

Sam turned back to the screen to continue watching Titanic with Daniel.


End file.
